


The Boy Who Fought the Sun

by thylacinus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Drabble, Gen, Inspired by The Fall of Icarus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), One Word Prompt Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thylacinus/pseuds/thylacinus
Summary: In stories of old, there were tales of a boy as bright as the sun, itself. He could spread his arms wide and sprout wings that shimmered like stained glass on a Sunday morning.--Prompt: Legend
Kudos: 8





	The Boy Who Fought the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! i did this for a discord server showcase based off of the one-word prompt "legend." i hope yall enjoy it

In stories of old, there were tales of a boy as bright as the sun, itself. He could spread his arms wide and sprout wings that shimmered like stained glass on a Sunday morning. Nobody knew what the boy’s name was, or how he came to be. All they knew is that he came in a time of need. An angel amongst the common man.

The sun could not compete with the boy who flew great heights with no trepidation. The flaming ball of fire quivered when the youth sprung his legs and took off into the awaiting skies. The sun became furious at this bright boy. How dare he take his spot in the sky? The sun festered and boiled in rage, flared in fury, broiled and bubbled.

With a thundering clamor, the radiant boy was sent pummeling to the ground, set ablaze. Heat pounded along his skin, his spine, his toes, his eyelashes. Fingernails score at skin till rubbed raw. Rivers of red roamed his frame like gentle hands on a hot summer night.

The boy’s laughter was quick to fill the stifling, orange air as he grasped the fact he had intimidated the sun. The godly sun was sent to rage by a child. With one more swoop of his stunning feathers, the golden boy collided with the earth, the sod around him erupting in a dazzling blaze.

To this day, mortals take a moment to look up at the vast, blue sky, reminiscing about times they could never remember. Rotating scapulae, eyes fluttering close, arms spread wide to think of days in the sky. When they were free from the sun’s reign.


End file.
